The overall objectives of this research proposal is to gain better understanding of the regulatory role of cAMP in the initiation of cell division. Using microinjection procedures with intact oocytes, this proposal will determine how the changes in cAMP levels that are necessary for cell division are actually produced. In addition, this proposal will examine what specific parameters of cell function are changed in response to the altered cAMP levels that controls entry into cell division.